


Soul and heart

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat on Mike’s couch, watching something on the TV while cuddling extensively and when Ben reached out to grab the remote he noticed the slight wetness in Mike's eyes, reflecting in the light of the TV. How soft redness started creeping around his eyes and how he bit on his lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede

 

They sat on Mike’s couch, watching something on the TV while cuddling extensively and when Ben reached out to grab the remote he noticed the slight wetness in Mike's eyes, reflecting in the light of the TV. How soft redness started creeping around his eyes and how he bit on his lower lip. Instantly, Ben shrank back before putting both hands around Mike's face, framing those soft cheeks.

“Mike?” Mike turned his head in Ben’s hand, trying to escape Ben’s fingers. But Ben kept him there, looking into his eyes, unsure what he did wrong.

“Love?” Concern now written all over his face, while he tried to catch Mike’s eyes with his.

“It's nothing.” Mike finally said, avoiding Ben’s look by looking at anything but him.

Rubbing a tear away with his thumb, Ben moved closer and pressed small kisses over the expand of the blond's face.

“Please tell me.”

“It's nothing.” Mike repeated and leaned into Ben’s hands, closing his eyes as Ben continued to kiss his face.

“Please...” he pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s lips, whispering little 'please's to them until Mike sighed softly and laid a hand on Ben’s, which where still framing his face.

“I just…” he took a deep breath, hanging his head slightly.

“I just really want to build a family with you. Make a home for us. Having another person in the house with your smile.” Mike turned his head and pressed a kiss into Ben’s hand.

“And why were you crying?” Ben asked, feeling himself tearing up. How could he not?

“Because what if you don’t want that?” Mike said, voice cracking.

“When did I give you that impression?” Ben pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting salt on both of their lips while holding Mike close.

“You always make plans for the future. But never asked me if I want to join.” Mike turned his head again, pressing his eyes closed while he waited for Ben’s words.

“I thought you knew that you are included in this future.” Pulling him closer until Mike was sitting on his lap, closer until their bodies where right up against and their eyes no where else but on each other.

“Would you believe me when I tell you that I never made a plan, without considering you? Your plans, your ideas of our future? That I never once thought, ‘oh in this future I won’t include my heart and my soul’. Not once.“ Ben ranted, still placing kisses on Mike’s skin, who nodded against his lips with a small smile on his.

“I believe you.” He said with a small voice. But after a few seconds he added. “Heart and soul?” with a slightly amused tone.

“Well yeah. Something I can’t live without and something people think of as being the essence of life.” Ben smiled. “That’s what you are to me, you dork.” Letting go of his face, Ben threw his arms around Mike, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

When they parted, Mike had a bigger smile on his face.

“Are you alright now?” Ben asked.

“You are my sun. And gravity.” Mike said quietly, stroking through Ben’s hair.

“You are the earth under my feet and you are that little impulse which keeps my heart going.”

Gazing into Ben’s eyes, he kept going.

“You are the rare beam of sunlight on my skin. You are the soft beat of the world around me.” Smiling, Mike took one of the brunettes hands in his and stroked over the knuckles of his fingers.

“You are the glue holding my cells together. Without you I would slowly implode.” Kissing Ben’s lips, he smiled.

“I love you.” He ended, squeezing the hand between his.

Ben sat under him, speechlessly gaping at him.

“So much.” Mike added and suddenly he was lifted up and carried into his bedroom.

“I am not good with words.” Ben started and softly laid Mike on the bed.

“But I am good with my body.” He crawled forward until he was sitting on Mike’s hips.

“I am going to worship you. Because words are not enough to express my love for you.”

And with that, Ben gave Mike a deep kiss. Before they went on loosing their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
